Lego Ghostbusters: The Video Game
Lego Ghostbusters: The Video Game is a video game by Traveler's Tales. It follows the events of the'' Ghostbusters'' Movies and Video Games. It was released on Wii, Xbox 360, PS2, PS3, DS, 3DS, PSP, PC, and MAC Levels Ghostbusters 1. Checking out the Libary Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Casual), Ray Stanz (Casual), Egon Spengler (Casual), Enemies: Book Bats Boss: The Grey Lady (3 Hearts) 2. Fried Eggs and Zuul Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Casual), Dana Barret Enemies: None 3. A Cockraoch on 12th Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Buster), Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Peter Venkman (Slimed), Hotel Manager Enemies: Bellhop Ghosts, Chef Ghosts, Kitchen Wisps Boss: Slimer (1 Heart, then 6 Hearts) 4. On the Job Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Buster), Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Buster) Enemies: Varrious Ghosts Vehicles: Ecto-1 5. EPA Man Playable Characters: Egon Spengler (Scientist), Janine Melnitz (GB1), Louis Tully (Keymaster) Enemies: Police Officers Boss: Walter Peck (2 Hearts) 6. The Traveler Has Come Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Buster), Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Buster) Enemies: Cultist Ghosts, Terror Dogs, Marshmallow Minis Bosses: Zuul (3 Hearts), Vintz Clotho(3 Herats), Gozer The Gozarian (15 Hearts), Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (20 Hearts) Ghostbusters II 1. Late-Night Excavation Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Construction Worker), Ray Stanz (Construction Worker), Egon Spengler (Constuction Worker) Enemies: Mood Slime Hands Vehicles: Cable Line 2. Disorder in the Court Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Court), Ray Stanz (Court), Egon Spengler (Court), Louis Tully (Court), Judge Wexler Enemies: Flying Chairs, Convict Ghosts Bosses: Nunzio Scoleri (3 Hearts),Tony Scoleri (3 Hearts) 3. The Art Museum Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Trenchcoat), Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Buster) Dana Barret (Restoration), Dr. Janosz Poah Enemies: None Vehicles Ecto-1a 4. Into the Tunnel Playable Characters: Ray Stanz (Construction Worker), Egon Spengler (Construction Worker), Winston Zeddmore (Construction Worker), Peter Venkman (Tuxedo), Dana Barret (Dress) Enemies: Mood Slime Hands, Ghost Train Condcutors Boss: Jack Hardmyer (6 Hearts) 5. A Harbor Chick Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Buster), Ray Stanz (Slime Blower), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Slime Blower) Enemies: Mood Slime Hands, Imigrant Ghosts, Security Guard Ghosts, Gargoyles Vehicles: Statue of Liberty Boss: Dr. Janosz Poah (5 Hearts) 6. Saving The Day (Again) Playable Characters: Peter Venkman (Buster), Ray Stanz (Slime Blower), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Slime Blower), Louis Tully (Buster) Enemies: Mood Slime Hands, Artists Ghosts, Demonic Imps Bosses: Dr Janosz Poah (1 Heart), Vigo the Carpathian (20 Hearts), Ray Stanz (10 Hearts) Ghostbusters: The Video Game 1. On the Job Training Playable Characters: Rookie (Buster), Peter Venkman (Buster), Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Hotel Manager Enemies: Bellhop Ghosts, Chef Ghosts, Kitchen Wisps, Fish Whisps Bosses: Slimer (5 Hearts), Kitchen Gollem (10 Hearts), Pappy Sargassi (6 Hearts) 2. Panic in Times Square Playable Characters: Rookie (Buster), Peter Venkman (Buster), Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Buster), Ilyssa Selwyn Enemies: Hobo Ghosts, Construction Worker Ghosts, Marshmallow Mini, Paper Consruct, Gargoyle Boss: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (10 Hearts) Vehicles: Ecto-1b, Cable Line 3. Tying Up Loose Ends Playable Characters: Rookie (Buster), Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Buster) Enemies: Book Bat, Paper Construct, Book Golem, Book Guard, Cultist Bosses: Cruster (3 Hearts), Crusto (3 Hearts), The Grey Lady (5 Hears), Azetlor (10 Hearts) 4. Museum of (Super) Natural History Playable Characters: Rookie (Buster) Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Buster), Dr. Ruthford, Peter Venkman (Tuxedo), Peter Venkman (Buster), Ilyssa Selwyn (Dress) Enemies: Possesor Ghosts, Manquins, Civil War Ghosts, Flying Skull, Black Slime Spawn, Possesed Human Bosses: Ray Stanz (1 Heart), Black Slime T-Rex (10 Hearts), The Chairman (15 Hearts) 5. Return to the Sedgwick Playable Characters: Rookie (Buster), Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Buster) Hotel Manager Enemies: Venom Crawlers, Webed Fiends, Malevolent Echos, Chef Ghosts, Bellhop Ghosts Bosses: Chef DeForrest (5 Hearts), Spider Witch (10 Hearts) 6. Lost Island Rising Playable Characters: Rookie (Buster),Peter Venkman (Buster) Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Buster), Enemies: Cultist Ghosts, Black Slime Monsters, Gargoyles, Floating Eyeballs Boss: Giant Sloar (15 Hearts) Vehicles: Marine Ecto-8 7. Central Park Cemetary Playable Characters: Rookie (Buster), Peter Venkman (Buster), Ray Stanz (Buster), Egon Spengler (Buster), Winston Zeddmore (Buster) Enemies: Cultist Ghosts, Demonic Imp, Cherub, Grave Monster, Gravedigger Ghost Bosses: Mayor Mulligan (10 Hearts), Shandor the Architect (20 Hearts) Ghostbusters: Sactum of Slime (Part 1) 1. Training Day Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: Bellhop Ghosts, Nightmares Bosses: Slimer (3 Hearts), Master Chef LaBlog (5 Hearts) 2. Asylum Brawl Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster), Michael Tesmon Enemies: Flying Skulls Possesed Humans,Nightmares, Salamander Entities, Possesed Wheelchairs, Possesed Orderlies Bosses: Electroshock Construct (6 Hearts) 3. River of Ooze Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: Salamander Entities, Flying Skulls, Slime Hands, Slime Abominations Boss: Slime Golem (6 Hearts) 4. NYC Mayhem Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: Flying Skulls, Gargoyes, Salamander Entities, Slime Crawlers, Sime Abominations Vehicles: Ecto-4WD 5. Subway Smasher Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: None Boss: Subway Smasher (10 Hearts) 6. Graveyard Plot Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: Slime Zombies, Gravedigger Ghosts, Slime Abominations Boss: Grotesque (8 Hearts) Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime (Part 2) 1. Back to The Sedgwick (Agian) Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: Cook Ghosts Boss: Nocnitsa (5 Hearts) 2. Mean Streets Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: Gargoyles, Slime Crawlers, Slime Abominations Vehicles: Ecto-4WD 3. Lair of the Huge Spider Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: Slime Crawlers, Slime Hands, Sime Ambomination Boss: Huge Spider (10 Hearts) 4. Gates of the Dead Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: Gargoyles, Slime Zombies, Gravedigger Ghosts, Possesed Graveyard Statues, Slime Abominations Boss: Tomb Effigy (5 Hearts) 5. Parkview Retribution Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: Slime Crawlers, Possesed Graveyard Statues Bosses: Master Chef LaBrog (3 Hearts), Electroshock Conscruct (3 Hearts), Grotesque (3 Hearts), Nocnitsa (3 Hearts), Huge Spider (3 Hearts), Tomb Effigy (3 Hearts) 6. Temple of the Destoyer Playable Characters:Alan Crendall (Buster), Samuel Hazer (Buster), Bridget Gibbons (Buster), Gabriel Sitter (Buster) Enemies: None Bosses: Ismael the Deciver (15 Hearts), Dumazu the Destroyer (20 Hearts) Characters *Peter Venkman (Avilable as Casual, Buster, Tuxedo, Construction Worker, Slimed, Trenchcoat, Jacket and Old) *Raymond Stanz (Avilable as Casual, Buster, Construction Worker, Mood Slimed, Marshmallow, Possesed, Slime Blower and Old) *Egon Spengler (Avilable as Casual, Buster, Scientist, Construction Worker,Marshmallow and Old) *Winston Zeddmore (Avilable as Casual, Buster, Slime Blower,Marshmallow and Old) *Janine Melnitz (Available as GB1, GB2, VG, Buster and Old) *Louis Tully (Available as Normal, Keymaster, Courtroom, Marshmallow,and Buster) *Slimer *The Rookie (Available as Casual and Buster) *Alan Crendall (Available as Casual and Buster) *Samuel Hazer (Available as Casual and Buster) *Bridget Gibbons (Avilable as Casual and Buster) *Gabriel Sitter (Avialable as Casual and Buster) *Dana Barret (Avialable as Normal, Coat, Gatekeeper, Dress, Restorration and Marshmallow) *Alice The Libraian *The Grey Lady (Avialable as Normal and Elenore Twity) *Dean Yeager *Hotel Manager *Mrs. Van Houtan *Walter Peck (Avialable as EPA and PCOC) *Police Officer *City Technician *Mayor Lenny *Zuul *Vintz Clortho *Gozer the Gozerian *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *Police Chief *Bellhop Ghost *Chef Ghost *Terror Dog *Judge Wexler *Tony Scoleri *Nunzio Scoleri *Dr. Janosz Poah (Avialable as Normal, Slimed, Ghost, and Ayslum) *Imgagrent Ghost *Guard Ghost *Jack Hardmyer *The Proscuter *Ayslum Inmate *Ayslum Doctor *Ayslum Orderly *Ayslum Nurse *Oscar *Vigo the Carpathian *Pappy Sargassi *Kitchen Golem *Ilysa Selwen (Avialable as Normal and Dress) *Paper Construct *Book Centrion *Book Golem *Cultist Ghostt *Azletor (Avilabe as Normal and Edmond Hoover) *Possesor Ghost *Dr Rutherford *Possesed Human *Doccile Echo *Malevolent Echo *Chef DeForest *Webed Fiend *Spider Witch (Available as Ghost and Spider) *Black Slime Elemetal *Juvinial Sloar *Mayor Mulligan *Gravedigger Ghost *Grave Fiend *Ivo Shandor (Avilabe as Ghost and Architect) *Isamael (Avialble as Deciver, Michael Tesmon, Cultist and Ayslum) *Master Chef LaBrog *Electroshock Construct *Slime Golem *Nocnitsa *Slime Abomiation *Slime Crawler *Huge Spider *Grotesque *Dumazu the Destroyer *Jennifer *Scott Dickson *Solider *Police Officer *Civillian (Male and Female) Extras *Score x2 *Score x4 *Score x6 *Score x8 *Score x10 *Extra Toggle *Disgusies *Invicibilty *Regenerate Hearts *No Overheat *Ghost Characters *All Netron Packs *One-Hit Kill *Faster Trap *Easy Bosses *Armored Vehicles *Sirens *Ghost Bomb *Ice Rink *Fall Save Vehicles *Ecto-1 (Available as Normal, Old and Junky) *Ecto-1a *Ecto-1b *Marine Ecto-8 *Ecto-2 *Ecto-3 *Ecto-4WD *Police Car *Police Van *Police Helicopter *Army Truck *Army Tank *Parkview Van *Taxi *Motorcycle *Bicycle *Bus *Street Car *Cable Line *Statue of Liberty *Unicycle *Limo *Sports Car *News Van *News Helicopter Category:Video Games Category:LEGO GhostBusters